Well Wished
by skye atreides
Summary: Prince Trunks-Pan romance. Prince Trunks takes to long to find a mate so Bulma and Vegeta find one for him, will it be love at first sight for the young saiyans, will they hate eash other, or a little of both?
1. Meet Pan

A/N: This is my first DBZ fic. so please go easy on me. It will be a Prince Trunks/Pan fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
"talking" 'thinking' (me buttin' in)  
  
Ages: Trunks-19 Pan-17 Bra-16 Goten-18  
  
Chapter 1: Meet Pan  
  
Prince Trunks was lying on his bed trying to think of something to do. 'This shouldn't happen, I mean I'm the prince. I don't have anybody to train with or anywhere for that matter.' His thought were referring to the gravity room being broken. He laid there for a few more minutes until one of the slaves knocked on the door. "Come on in." She opened the door and stepped in a little.  
"The king would like to see you you highness."  
Trunks looked at her a moment "Tell him I'm coming." She nodded and walked out. He began walking down the hall. 'What could he possibly want this time?' he wondered as he came to the large golden double doors of the throne room.  
As he entered he was going to say something but desided against it when he seen his father's face. "Have a seat." was the first words out of Vegeta's mouth. "As you know your nearing your 20th birthday. Your mother and I have been talking and as you also know you must have a mate by you 21st birthday. So we have desided to find one for you."  
"What? How can you do that. You Can't! I should have the right to choose who I want to spend the rest of my life with! Mom, you can't let him do this."  
"I'm afraid that he's right, Trunks. You knew that you had to have a mate and you ignored it. So now we have to put our foot down. No more playing around. You have to have a mate."  
"I can't believe this! You and Dad was in love before you got to choose why can't I find someone to love."  
"Because you take to long, brat." He father had stepped back in the conversation. "Be ready tomarrow at 1:00 pm to meet your future mate." At that Trunks just turned around and headed out of the throne room.  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
Trunks was still asleep and it was 11:00. A maid , Sarah, stepped in and woke Trunks up to breakfast in bed. Trunks said his thanks and dug in. Sarah come back about 30 minutes later and had to wake Trunks up again. One she got him up she made his bed, told him to get ready to meet his new mate, and left the room.  
After she left it dawned on Trunks what she had said and he figured if he had to go through with this he might as well make a good impression so he jumped in the shower and when he got out he found some of his best spandex and saiyan armor. His spandex was blue and his saiyan armor blue and white with the royal crest on the left side. He combed his hair and slipped his boots on before he headed toward the throne room.  
As he made it there it was just turning 1:00, so he walked on in and found his mother talking to some girl........a very pretty girl at that. He walked over to his father "Is she here yet?"  
Vegeta looked at him, "Who said it was a she?"  
At that Trunks' face went pale. "What are you talking about?"  
Vegeta started laughing, "Its not a boy, brat, but nobody ever said it wasn't before now though did they?"  
"Hahaha that was soooo funny. Now honestly is SHE here yet?"  
"She's sitting over there talking to your mom, I would go meet her now because there's no telling what your mother will tell her about you."  
Before Vegeta ever got that out of his mouth Trunks was over there, "Mom?"  
"Oh Trunks, I'd like you to meet Pan, her dad and I grew up together, and they were going through a hard time so we figured it would be best if you two became mates, and I know what your going to say but I don't want to hear it. OK?"  
"I wasn't going to say anything." was all he could get out as he looked at her, she was more than pretty to him she was like VERY pretty on those terms.  
Bulma smirked at her son's reaction, "Why don't you go show Pan around."  
Trunks snapped out of his trance then. "Huh...oh, sure. This way." he said as he led Pan out of the throne room.  
  
A/N: I know there is some grammer and spelling mistakes but oh well I suck at both. 


	2. An Interesting Day

A/N: Sorry I'm getting this out later than I hoped for, but here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form.  
  
"talking" 'thinking' (me buttin' in)  
  
Ages: Trunks-19 Pan-17 Bra-16 Goten-18  
  
Chapter 2: An Interesting Day  
  
After Trunks had showed Pan the kitchen, training room, ect. he showed her their chambers. As she walked in she saw a king sized bed, living room with a fire place, bathroom, and a balcony. While she was looking around Trunks walked out. "Where are you going?"  
"I just need to talk to my mother a minute. You can stay and look around, do whatever to make yourself at home." He smiled at her and walked out the door.  
When he left she walked into the bathroom, it had a marble sink and a marble bathtub/shower and toliet. Next she waked back to the bedroom to get a better look. The bed had royal blue sheets and bedspead, but the bed itself was black, it had a high headboard and looked very comfortable. After that she walked into the living room and saw the stone fireplace that had various pictures on the top of it. She walked over to look at them. There was pictures of him as a kid, his sister, mother, and father, but a couple pictures really caught her eye the first was one of the whole royal family, she didn't think even the king look the least bit mean in the picture, he was carrying Bra on his shoulders and Trunks was in front of him with Bulma beside him. The second picture however was one of him and Bra , it was a picture of him on a horse, he was smirking and about to pull Bra on the horse with him. "First time we rode double." Pan jumped and turned around to see Trunks standing there smiling at her. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."  
"I was just surprised, thats all."  
"Ah I see." He walked over to the fireplace next to Pan.  
"What was you saying about this picture?" she pointed the picture of him and Bra.  
"That was the first time that horse doubled. It was Bra's and we had been trying to double on her for a while but that was the first time."  
"Do you still have her?" She had had a horse when she was young, but they had to sell it when times started to get hard.  
"Several actualy. We have a barn and meadow out back they stay in. Would you like to go see them?" Trunks didn't know why he was being so nice, but he was and he was actually trying to please this girl.  
"Sure, but how come nobody has ever said anything about them?" She had never heard anyone say anything about a barn or meadow behind the palace and Trunks didn't show it to her either.  
"It's just for thr royal family, but if you are given permission but a part of the royal family you can go to."  
  
(In The Barn)  
  
As they walked in the barn Pan started to look around. "Do you have a horse of your own?" She finaly got the courage up to ask he a few more questions. She relized he wasn't a bad person at all. Nothing like what people said he was.  
"Yeah hold on and I'll go get him. You can look around, but it should only take a minute." He walked over a took a bridle off one of the many nails hanging in the barn, then he disappeared outside. Pan walked around and looked at the horses in the barn, she saw several that she thought looked nice, but she couldn't think much more because Trunks came in the barn riding his horse bareback. "What do you think?"  
"Is it a mare, stud, or gelding."  
"Gelding. He was cut when he was two. He's ten now."  
"He's really pretty." About that time Trunks grabbed her arm and brought her up in front of him. "What are you doing? I haven't been on a horse in ten years."  
"Well it's about time ain't it?" She turned her head and he smiled at her, and she couldn't help but to smile back.  
  
A/N: A little longer. Oh well. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please REVIEW!  
skye_atreides 


	3. First Night, First Morning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z in any way, shape, or form.  
  
"talking" 'thinking' (me buttin' in)  
  
Ages: Trunks-19 Pan-17 Bra-16 Goten-18  
  
Chapter 3: First Night, First Morning  
  
After riding about 3 hours they went on in and Trunks led her to their quaters. He pulled off his shirt and pants until all he had on was his boxers. He looked over at her, "Your not goin' to sleep in your cloths are you?"  
She blushed and started to undress. Once she had she got into the bed and scooted over against the wall. She was nervous about sleeping in the same bed as him, but trusted him enough to believe he wouldn't try anything. After a minute she rolled over to notice that he wasn't even in the bed, she looked over the side of the bed to see him laying in the floor with a pillow and blanket. "What are you doing?"  
He looked "Going to sleep. Why?"  
"Just figured you would at least get in bed."  
"You really trust me?"  
"Well, yeah. I mean even if I didn't I would have to sleep in the same bed eith you anyway." She blushed as she made the excuse, the truth was she wanted him to sleep in the same bed as her. She smiled to reasure him as he got his pillow and climbed into bed.  
During the night night she woke up in a cold sweat. When she jerked up in a sitting postion she woke Trunks up. "Pan? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just a bad dream." 'A VERY bad dream' she thought as she looked over at him.  
"Are you ok?" He asked concern showing in his voice. She couldn't help but grin at the thought that he was concerned for her, but then she remembered her dream and it soon vanished. She nodded that, yeah, she was ok and laid back down. Trunks looked over at her, not fully convinced that she was ok, but laid back down too.  
After a minute she turned over to face him, "Trunks?"  
He opened his eyes again to look at her, "Yeah?"  
"W..would you hold me tonight? Please?"  
He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "That better?" he asked as he looked into her deep black eyes?"  
"Much."  
"Night Princess." She looked up at him, she had never expected that, but she just smiled and roled over. She slept with dreams of her prince for the rest of the night.  
When Pan woke up the next morning Trunks was getting dressed. "Morning, did you sleep well the rest of the night?" He had noticed that she was up.  
"Yeah, thanks to you." she said the last part under her breath not meaning for him to hear, but thanks to saiyan hearing he did anyway.  
"No problem, you just have to tell me if you have a problem. Don't be scared. I won't throw you in prison for being nervous or afraid, I know your not used to things around here or me." She was kinda surprised by this he knew exactly what was wrong with her when he had only known her one day.  
"Thanks. Where are you going." This had made her curios when he started to put his boots on.  
"I have a meeting with my dad this morning."  
"What time is it anyway." She looked over at the clock. "It's just 4:50 what time do you have to be there?"  
"I'm suposed to be there at 5:00 but the way it looks I'm going to be late, but oh well he'll get over it. I'll be back about 6:00 if you need me, we've got to go to breakfast at 7:30. If you need me before 6 just tell one of the maids. Ok?"  
"Ok." She watched as he was about to walk out the door. "And Trunks?"  
He stuck his head back in, "Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For everything. You make this place seem more like home."  
He looked at her and smiled, "Anytime."  
  
(Throne Room)  
  
As Trunks walked in he saw Vegeta talking to someone that didn't look like he came from this planet. Vegeta saw him walk in and used him as an excuse to end the meeting with the creature. When it left Vegeta called him over."Is she marked yet?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me brat, I said is she marked yet?"  
"How do you expect me to meet a girl, fall in love with her and vise versa, and mark her in one night?" Trunks loved his dad but sometimes he just didn't understand him.  
"Well brat you better get to work."  
"I'm not going to mark her unless I'm ready and I'm sure she's ready!" His father was starting to make her mad now.  
"If you want to have that attitude, training room 10 minutes." Trunks sighed as Vegeta stormed out of the room.  
  
(Trunks and Pan's Quaters)  
  
Trunks walked in about a half an hour later with his cloths ripped and bleeding everywhere. Pan gasped as she saw him. As soon as he walked in he passed out in the floor. Pan run and got a tub of water and a washrag from the bathroom and hurried back in there to start cleaning him up. She took off his saiyan armor, boots, and spandex which once again left him in his boxers, but Pan didn't have time to stare as she started wiping the blood off his face and the rest of him.  
When he finally woke up he noticed that he was in his bed. He looked up and saw Pan, he smiled and started to say something but she put a finger to his mouth. "Rest." was all she would say though.  
After a while longer she desided to ask, "What happened?"  
He looked up at her, "Just a misunderstanding with my father."  
"Are you ok?" This time she was the one who couldn't hide concern in her voice.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. How did I get here." He had been wondering this so he asked as he sat up.  
"When you come in here you were covered in blood and then you passed out, I got you in bed and cleaned you off."  
"You didn't have to do that. One of the maids could've."  
"I know, but I wanted to." He looked over at her again.  
"Then let me repay you." He smirked as he leaned over and barely let his lips touch her, just to see what she would do. She just sat there in wonder as he leaned back in and kissed her full on the lips and a ring of wierd emotions went through her body as he slipped his toung in her mouth.  
  
A/N: Maybe longer. Anyway thanks for the reviews and for Aquaprincess1- it is not uncomfortable for a man and woman to ride bareback together on a horse even if the woman is in front, I should know I've done it before. 


	4. Almost But Not Quite

Disclaimer: DO NOT own Dragonball Z in any way, shape, or form.  
  
"talking" 'thinking' (me buttin' in)  
  
Ages: Trunks-19 Pan-17 Bra-16 Goten- 18  
  
Chapter 4: Almost but Not Quite  
  
As Trunks slid his toung in her mouth she wasn't sure what to do, she had never been in this situation before, but when his tounge found hers' she lost all track of her senses. She found herself kissing back with a passion she never knew existed. Trunks explored every part of her mouth and his hands began to roam her body. Once he had her shirt off he began to work on her bra. This startled Pan and caused her to jump back. "Whats wrong?"  
"I've just never done this before I'm kinda scared." she admitted to him.  
He looked over at her and smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a virgin. I won't do anything until I'm sure you're ready. Are you?"  
She looked at him and shook her head 'no'. "I'm sorry." she started to apoligize, but Trunks stopped her.  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. Virginity is something you should hold dear. If I get out of control just tell me you're not ready. Don't be afraid and don't apoligize."  
She looked over at him, "Thanks for understanding." She looked at the clock, "Better get to bed, we're supposed to meet your parents at breakfast." She bent over and took her pants off, leaving her in her bra and panties. Trunks was already in his boxers after Pan had took his cloths to clean him up. They both got in bed and after a while was asleep.  
The next morning, Pan woke up before Trunks and started to get out of bed when she felt a tug at her tail. She looked down and noticed that sometime during the night Trunks' tail had wrapped around her own, she tried to untangle them but his wouldn't let go, she bent down to untangle them by hand but his tail still wouldn't let go. She finaly gave up and laid back down beside him. When he woke up he noticed that Pan was laying beside him looking irritated.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Watch" she tried to get up but was pulled down again.  
Trunks was confused, he looked down and seen their tails, "Sorry, it has a mind of its own sometimes."  
"No need to appoligize, I was just going to get up and start getting ready for breakfast."  
"I said I was sorry." He was smirking now, he knew her game.  
  
A/N: I know VERY short, but I will try to update sooner. I had to make this one short to work up to the next chapter. Sorry! And thank you to all my reviewers! 


	5. Teasing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z in any way, shape, or form.  
  
"talking" 'thinking' (me buttin' in)  
  
Ages: Trunks-19 Pan-17 Bra-16 Goten-18  
  
Chapter 5: Teasing  
  
Trunks looked at Pan as she was beginning to get out of bed. He reached over as she stepped out and gave her tail a friendy tug. She turned around to find Trunks lying down with his eyes closed. "You got a problem?" she asked with sacasm.  
"Me? What're you talkin' about?" Pan knew he was playing stupid but just ignored it as she continued to get ready to go to breakfast. After a while Trunks got up too, he walked over to the bathroom door to ask Pan if she needed any of the maids help getting ready.  
"Do I have to wear a dress?" she asked him from the bathroom.  
"Ummmm........I guess father wouldn't complain if you wore spandex and saiyan armor. Is that ok?"  
She thought a minute. "Got any to fit me?"  
"Of couse! Hold on a second." He walked over to the closet and opened a second section after he moved his cloths aside. He pulled out a pair of white spandex and silver saiyan armor that had black trimming. He walked over to the bathroom door. "Here you go." She opened the door and he handed them into her.  
She come out a few minutes later to find Trunks already dressed in similar saiyan armor. She walked over and sit down beside him and he handed her a black pair of boots. She quickly put them on and combed her hair out and braided it into a ponytail.  
When they reached the royal dinning room Trunks knocked once and walked in. Everybody stopped and stared at the young couple, even Vegeta. They walked over and took there places at the table when the servents started bringing the food out. Most of breakfast went quitely and Pan was a little nervous. Trunks saw this and brought his tail up to grab hers. When she felt something touch her tail she jumped gettin Vegeta's attention, but Trunks didn't stop there, he began massaging her tail with his. Pan was trying her hardest to suppress a moan and when Vegeta saw this he smirked. Pan was trying to get her tail free so she wouldn't embaress herself by moaning in front of the royal family and some guards. She finnaly got her tail loose and hid it beside her, she looked over at Trunks and he smirked.  
After breakfast they went back to their quaters and as soon as they walked in Pan turned and faced Trunks, "What was all that about?"  
He looked at her and smirked, "Just for that commit you made this morning."  
"What commit?" Pan was completely lost at what he was talking about.  
"For me to know and for you to remember." He stuck his toumg out at her and run into the bathroom. He waited a minute before coming back out, as he walked away from the door he didn't see her anywhere. As soon as he was completely away from the door Pan jumped on his back. Trunks jerked his head around and when he saw it was just Pan he smirked. He walked over to the bed with Pan on his back and started rubbing her tail again. This time she couldn't help it she started moaning. "What's the matter?" he teased her.  
"I'll show you what the matter is." She reached down and grabbed his tail and started petting it. Now it was Trunks who was moaning. "What are you going to do now that the tables are turned?"  
"This" Trunks turned around and laid Pan on the bed. Then he turned around and laid beside her before he started kissing her. After their little make-out session Trunks took his saiyan armor off and put some normal cloths on before he went to the living room. Pan wasn't far behind after she changed. They walkedover to the couch and sit down. Trunks pulled Pan over on his lap, then put her off again.  
"What's wrong?"  
"We're missing something." he walked over and lit the fire in the fireplace, then went over and turned on some music. After that he walked back over to Pan and took her hand. "Let's dance."  
  
A/N: I would like to thank ALL my reviewers.  
  
A/N 2: Soooooo does that answer any questions about what the game is? I'll try to update soon! 


	6. Finally

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Dragonball Z

"talking" 'thinking' (me buttin' in)

Ages: Trunks-19 Pan-17 Bra-16 Goten-18

Chapter 6: Finally

After Trunks convinced Pan to dance with him they danced an hour before Trunks called it quits. "You ready to go to bed?"

She looked at him and nodded quickly, out of breath. After they were in bed Trunks reached his tail over and wrapped it around her waist. She looked over at him, "Want something?"

"Well, I was trying to get my mate to move a little closer, but I guess she doesn't want to." He said faking to be hurt.

"Ohhhh." She rolled over right up against him, "That better?" 

"Much" he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

She looked up at him, "You know, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

He looked down and smiled at her. "I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that?" He leaned over and kissed her. "G'night." He pulled her tighter as they drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~

Trunks woke up and pulled his spandex and armor on before waking Pan up. "What?"

"Wake up sleepy head we have to go to breakfast."

"Hold on" She lazily sit up and put her spandex and armor on that matched Trunks' and they headed down for breakfast. After breakfast they went out to the stables and saddled up two horses to go for a ride. They stopped by the Son resident for Pan to see her parents and they thrilled. 

They ate breakfast at the Son house and everything was quite on the way back to the palace. When they got back to their quarters it was after 8:00 and Pan went to take a shower before handing it over to Trunks. Once he was done he encountered Pan on the couch, he sat down beside her and pulled her close, "What's the matter, Pan?" 

She looked up, "What do you mean?"

"You've been quite all day, now what's the matter?"

"It's just that when we were at my house, I realized how much I miss it."

Trunks looked at her, "Is there anything that I can do to help that?"

She looked up mischievously, "You could take my mind off of it." 

Trunks smirked, "How do you suppose I do that?" He leaned down to kiss her and the next thing she knew they were in bed.

A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers. If I get 7 reviews that say they want this to be a lemon I will write the next chapter as one. Will update as soon as possibly. 


	7. PLEASE READ!

SORRY, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Well, I got to writing the next chapter and realized that I couldn't write good lemons, so I am excepting lemons to go in this chapter if you e-mail me at scamp009@msn.com, I will choose my favorite entry and the winner will be given credit for the lemon.

Sincerely, 

Skye Atreides


End file.
